


2 Hot Blondes and 1 Hot Redhead Open Season

by Maxbass



Series: The Pit [3]
Category: The Pit - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheerleaders, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Foursome - F/F/M/M, High School, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Nurses & Nursing, Original Character(s), Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Scissoring, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: After Willie Long gave Marcella her first taste of black cock it is back to business for Coxville High's new nurse where she helps one of the cheerleaders and meets the to gentlemen she met earlier who came to pick up Kitty for their date with her.Characters:Marcella Dixon © MaxbassOther characters © The Pit
Series: The Pit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094852





	2 Hot Blondes and 1 Hot Redhead Open Season

“Here is a special announcement: We would like to welcome nurse Marcella Dixon who will replace nurse Swallows during her maternity leave. Please make nurse Dixon feel welcome and treat her as you would treat nurse Swallows and any other of our female staff…this ends this announcement” Willie Long ends with a smile and leans back while coach Black chuckles at what has just transpired.

“That is pretty much putting a target on her for all the black boys though a few girls might take you up on that as well” coach Black grins after he had returned after practice to the principal’s office. Principal Long raises an eyebrow at that remark “what do you mean, coach?” he asks him. Black grins “well for one she is bisexual and if you had missed the show her, Jenny and Kitty put on the internet last Friday which probably raised quite a few black cocks. Not to mention the display she put on when she first arrived with the cheerleaders as well whom she all kissed deeply and they all returned it happily”

Then the coach leans in closer and so does the principal when the younger black man says in a grin “and the first black person she had sex with was not you but…” he stalls with a grin “from what I’ve heard your granddaughter had quite the encounter with our new nurse” Willie leans back and chuckles “well I didn’t expect that from the little slut but I am glad she is making at least one female friend and I don’t mind it, she is a grown girl and does as she wants anyway just like her mother”

“Glad to hear that and you’re sure that you have knocked her up? Do you plan to claim her as yours?” coach black asks while leaning back again. “Can’t tell for sure, I didn’t bother asking if she is on the pill but if not then I would say yes with the amount of black seed I pumped in that white bitch’s cunt” the principal says “and not really interested in staking my claim on her, I just want and heir and leave the claiming to others just as long as she becomes a black cock addicted cum slut just like Jenny and Kitty”

Coach Black chuckles when he gets of his chair “I think that won’t be an issue, most of the black men here have shown interest in boning her especially after her display on and off field and I’ll be thinking of claiming that cunt if it is as good as you say it is, I think most assume you had staked your claim on her by breeding her first” he winks before leaving the office again and in a cheerful mood leaving the principal in his office with a grin on his face while thinks about what the coach told him what had happened between his granddaughter and the new nurse.

“Mmmm looks like you’ll be getting plenty of attention from that announcement” Kitty giggles while she sits on Marcella’s lap snuggling against her lover. “What do you mean, love?” the woman asks the girl who whispers in her ear what she meant causing the redhead’s eyes to widen “and not just them, after Stacy started talking about your encounter you can expect the other cheerleaders wanting some of this action as well” Kitty giggles while groping Marcella’s enlarged breasts “so how was your first experience with the principal’s black dick?” she asks with a grin since she just finished cleaning Marcella’s holes.

“Wow it was so big and stretched my cunt wider than Oliver’s ever could and the stamina was incredible for such an old man to. I could feel his black cock stir my insides and came inside me like a freight train with so much cum, I think I can grow to love black cocks if they are all as good as his” Marcella says and Kitty grins before kissing the woman who could taste the man’s seed still on those hot pink lips.

“Mmm I’m glad to hear that and hopefully we will get to share a cock or two, I’m sure the boys will be up for that” Kitty giggles before kissing lewdly again before she gets up when the school bell rings. “Well just let no one claim you because me and mom intend to do that” the girl giggles which makes the wonder if she’s serious or not before giving that sexy ass a gentle spank causing that bubble butt to jiggle a little.

Marcella giggles a little when she watches her blonde lover disappear before she returns to her work with her mind still on both Kitty and that black dick that filled her when she suddenly realizes she had not taken a birth control pill since she got on the plane. Quickly she rummages through her purse but she cannot find them when she remembers she had them in one of the boxes that did not make it to Coxville. “Well it is his own fault if I end up being pregnant with the principal’s baby” she thinks and grins before she her mind drifts back to her work as she checks the student files.

“She just got her white cunt stretched by the principal” coach Black smirks while he stands next to Jenny watching the students train. “Not a bad cock to start with” Jenny giggles a little while she watches the cheerleaders train and correcting them where needed. “True though he told me who won’t claim her cunt, like I did yours, even if she is knocked up, he just cares about it being a boy so he can have his heir. So I think I am going to claim her pussy like I claimed yours” he smirks which gets a chuckles from the blonde.

“Not this time, Kitty and I have decided to lay our claim on her and make her ours though obviously she is free to take all the black cock she wants and gets just like me and Kitty but I hereby lay my and Kitty’s claim on Marcella Dixon, even if she doesn’t know it yet” Jenny says that last part cutely which makes the muscular black man chuckles. “I think I can live that and to be honest it does sound kind of hot” he grins “and I did tell you before that you should marry her because nothing turns a black man on like fucking two or more women who love to get it on with one another”

He can see that this idea is slowly taking hold on Jenny and he grins broadly “mmm can’t wait to see that take hold and develop, those three do look hot together” he thinks while he looks admiringly at Jenny’s hot ass before he returns to his class.

“Nurse Dixon, can you check on Patty? She has fallen badly during practice” Kitty says while she and Miko put her on the bed. “Doesn’t seem to serious but I will have a look” Marcella says before she dismisses the two girls who look a little worried while she takes a looks at the redhead’s leg doing a few tests all the while Patty blushes a little feeling the nurse’s fingers touching her legs and she remembers the kiss she shared with the nurse last Friday.

“It seems alright just at little sprained so I will put a bandage around your knee and keep that on when you still feel the pain, just take it easy and only do some mild exercises” Marcella says while she grabs a bandage from a drawer and Patty blushes a little while her green eyes look at the curviness of the nurse.

“She is so hot and even more so now that she has grown in all the right areas” the redheaded girl thinks while she bites her lower lip. Marcella looks up when she notices the girl staring down at her and giggles “would you like a kiss on your knee to make it feel better?” the nurse says in an almost motherly tone which makes the girl giggle but nods. Marcella chuckles and bends over and plants her lips on the girl’s knees which causes Patty to giggle when those heterochromatic eyes look up at her while the bandage gets applied.

“Would you like another kiss?” the nurse asks when she finishes the bandage and puts some tape on to keep it into place while Patty processes the question before she nods when she watches Marcella walk to the door and locks it. The nurse takes the same spot as before but then her eyes widen when she feels the lips of the woman on hers since she expected another kiss on her knee and not on her lips yet she does not mind at all, she starts to kiss back and wraps her arms around the nurse to pull her in closer.

“Mmm this is how I wanted to kiss her before but all the others wanted a go as well” Patty thinks while she feels Marcella’s tongue slip in her mouth when she feels their breasts press against one another. They French kiss for a few minutes and the student starts feel more at ease when suddenly she breaks the kiss to remove her top. Her large breasts bounce free and watch the older redhead starting to lick and kiss her breasts followed by a few suckles on her nipples causing the girl to moan softly.

“Mmm that feels so good Miss Dixon” Patty moans “I never thought of being with a girl like the others but after that kiss I wanted more at least once” Marcella smiles when she hears those words and removes her own clothing and stands there in front of the other redhead completely naked before she helps the girl out of her skirt and panties.. “Hope it is not only once darling” Marcella says with a smile which makes Patty blush before their lips lock again.

Patty moans softly in the kiss when she feels a finger rub against her love button between her thighs. Unable to hold herself back, she starts to move her hips and grinds her clit against the woman’s fingers. Their nipples grind against one another while they continues to kiss deeply when Marcella breaks the kiss with a smile on her lips “we don’t have too long before people get too suspicious but not before I make you feel good”

The girl nods when the two women intertwine their legs until their slits press against one another before the nurse starts move her hips. Their clits rub eagerly against that of the other and lewd noises could be heard from between their legs. “Oooh nurse Dixon this feels so good mm I am hot aaah faster please aaah I want to cum so hard” Patty moans while she moves her hips faster and Marcella responds in kind.

“Call me Marcella aaah especially after this mmm! I think I am going to cum aaah you’re so good at this Patty!” Marcella moans lewdly getting closer and closer to her climax when the two women bite the urge to scream out their orgasm to prevent others hearing what is going on behind the closed door when their juices squirt all over the other like two waves clashing against one another until there orgasm ebbs away.

“Mmm thank you, I’m happy we did this” Patty coos happily while she lies there in the arms of her lover and snuggles close against the woman with whom she had her first lesbian experience. “I’m happy to hear that, I had a good time so please come by whenever my office is open and maybe outside when you want and we’re both available” Marcella grins as she gently gets up and gets dressed before she helps Patty get dressed.

They kiss one more time before Patty leaves the office when she sees Jenny standing there who helps her get to her next class when she whispers to the girl “hope you had fun, it certainly seems you’re feeling better” The girl blushes red but nods in response when she feels something in her top and the moment she is alone, she grabs the inconvenience which seems to be a piece of paper with a phone number on it. Patty giggles and quickly saves it on her phone “mmm definitely going to call her” she thinks with a warm smile on her face.

“Seems someone has been busy with non-work related activities” Marcella says while she slurps the seed from Jenny’s slit who giggle moans while she grinds her cream pied pussy against her lover’s lips. “Mmm you’re the one to talk aaah but probably not as busy as I have been” Jenny giggles while she enjoys having her pussy eaten out before dinner is ready to serve and has Kitty looking over it until it was the girl’s turn to get her holes cleaned.

Jenny’s eyes go to her nightstand and sees Marcella’s wedding ring still resting on it which somehow makes her happy. “Looks like she has forgotten about her wedding ring mmm does that mean she is ours already?” Jenny thinks while she feels her heart racing in her chest. “Oooh god you’ve gotten so good at this aaah so much better than our first time!” the blonde woman moans happily when she starts to squirt all over her lover’s face.

“Been getting a lot of practice since I got here, I haven’t licked as much pussy as I have since I gotten here” Marcella giggle while Jenny licks her face clean “and so far yours and Kitty’s taste the best” This makes Jenny blush a little and pulls Marcella in for a deep kiss until Kitty comes in to take her turn for her holes getting cleaned. “Can’t wait to return the favor” Jenny winks and blows a kiss while Kitty exposes her lower holes who responds “she’s right about that aaah you’re at least loving the taste of black seed ever since I gave you a taste and had your first taste of black cock yourself today”

Kitty moans and giggles while her holes get cleaned by her redheaded lover who seem to be all too eager to clean them to the point that both her and her mother do not bother to clean their holes anymore and instead feeding the seed to their guest. “Mmm she seems addicted to black seed already despite blowing only one of them aaah I hope she will get boned more soon” Kitty thinks “and get addicted to them like us aaah fuck I’m cumming” and starts squirting all over the redhead’s face. 

The blonde cheerleader kisses Marcella’s face before cleaning her face when she looks deep into those heterochromatic eyes with a grin “not sure if you need dinner after eating all that cum from our holes” The nurse chuckles and lets out a cum filled burp which send them both in a giggle fit before they head down for dinner.

The three women have a wonderful evening of just talking and kissing when Jenny asks Marcella to play something for them after all that talk of her band. The redhead smiles and nods and goes upstairs to grab her guitar. She plays a few songs for the hot women in the room who are captivated by the talent of their lover and reward her with passionate kissing and licking her pussy before they all get to bed for some rest though they share one bed.

The next day at school it is a more of a slow day when you compare it to the day before where there are only a few students coming in with minor injuries and she has read all the student files. She is going through the stock to make sure there is nothing short on when she makes her way to the principal where she drops the list with the items she needs to the secretary when the principal comes out for some small chat which ends up him fondling her butt telling her that classes will end early because of a few teachers being home sick so she can go home early if she wants to.

“I just might but I’ll just look around the school and get my bearings before I head home or do whatever” she tells him and he nods thinking it is a good idea. Marcella smiles and goes to explore the school a bit where she ends up on the field where she runs into Jenny and the other cheerleaders who all greet her like they did the first time but they grope her a little more now with her enhanced assets which makes the men in the other teams groan feeling their shafts almost rip through their pants.

“Will see you tonight then darling and do not forget about our date tomorrow afternoon but we’ll talk about this evening” Jenny tells her lover giving that ass a few gropes before they separate and Kitty gives that thick ass a spank before the nurse leave to her office to have a final look before she closes office.

She hums a happy song while she walks in the park where she first met Candy for the first time. The nurse loves the feel of this park with the birds chirping and the sun shines through the trees when she sees a bench. Marcella also sees a stand selling ice cream and buys a cone before sitting down while the wind blows through her long fiery hair while feeling at peace and happy that her body had not changed today.

“Say isn’t that the slut we saw at Kitty’s house Terry?” Kahlil asks his friend Terence while jabbing his side and pointing at the woman sitting on the bench. “Oh I believe so, the one we asked to take Kitty’s place if she was busy but damn, look at that ass and those tits” Terence says in a lustful tone. “Oh you are right, they do look larger than last we saw them fuck, let’s go have some fun with the whore” Kahlil tells his friend who nods eagerly.

“Hello slut, remember us? How about we give you the fun we promised last time” Terrence says when the duo stand in front of the woman who has a clear few on the bulges in those jeans before she looks up. “Oh you are the guys that came to pick Kitty up when I just moved in” Marcella smiles when she sees those hungry eyes staring at her as they checked her out.

“Indeed so come with us and we’ll make good on that, slut” Kahlil says when both boys grab her and pull her along. When the initial shock of this sudden grabbing of her wears off, she walks along in their pace which gets a “good girl” from both black boys while they look around for a spot when they find one well hidden from prying eyes. “That is the right place, this public restroom hasn’t been used in years because no one comes here” Terrence grins and the three of them go inside.

“Now be a good big tittied slut and suck these black cocks of with that whorish mouth of yours” Terrence orders when both him and his friend pulled their huge poles out which are already semi-flaccid as they rest on Marcella’s thirty four FF sized breasts. “Mmm they are so big” she purrs when the musk of those black shafts invaded her nostrils replacing any scent that the public restroom might have.

Her hands grab one pole and starts jerking it off while the other one disappears between her ruby lips. The nurse’s hand moved rapidly over one shaft while she takes more in of the other before switching between them eagerly much to the delight of the owners of those big black cocks. “Mmm this phat assed white girl sure knows how to please a black dick, doesn’t she Terry?” Kahlil moans in a heated town while his hips slowly start to move along the redhead’s motions. “Damn right, get naked bitch, wouldn’t want to ruin your pretty clothes when we cum all over and in you” the black man orders and Marcella quickly obeys.

The duo whistles in appreciation at the naked sight of the woman, their eyes like wolves looking at their prey before she goes back to sucking and jerking them off. “We got us a fine white slut here, going to make you a bbc addicted fuck toy like Kitty and her mom” Terrence grunts before he takes her head and starts to fuck her mouth hard and deep, he crams it all inside her mouth and throat. “Not fair, I want some of that mouth to” Kahlil growls while he grabs Marcella’s hand to hold on to it while his hips start to move.

“Sorry bro but can’t help myself, you can have her pussy first” Terry grunts and growls and his friend agrees to this while their thick eleven inch cocks move wildly until a soft howl escapes their lips. Terrence cums hard inside Marcella’s mouth as thick ropes of salty black seed gets pumped into her mouth and throat. Kahlil follows shortly and he starts to paint her face and tits in his jizz and the two of them keep cumming a lot until the flow ebbs down.

“Oh we are going to have a good time with you, bitch” Kahlil says with a smirk on his face when he undresses and grabs Marcella by the ass pulling her up with his strong hands while she wraps her arms around his powerful neck before he rams his dick deep into his pussy. A grunt of pleasure escapes both their lips when Kahlil tells his friend that this white cunt is as good as Kitty’s and Jenny’s. “Mmm impressive since those are the best cunts of Coxville” Terrence says with a growl before he pushes his dick against the pucker of the that fat white ass though he could feel some resistance, it does not stop him from pushing his ebon rod in all the way which makes Marcella whimper at first until she got used to the size.

“Oh fuck, this bitch’s ass is tight but damn doesn’t it feel as good as those sluts she lives with” Terrence howls in pleasure. “Oh my god aaah it feels so good oooh never been stretched by two cocks like this before aaah damn” Marcella moans in pleasure once her body got used to it. “Yeah nothing beat having a black cock inside your holes, I’m sure none of those white boys ever made you feel as good as us black bulls” Kahlil grins before he starts moving his hips followed by his friends.

“Oh my god yes aaah none of those white boys came ever close to how I feel with a black cock inside me ahhh let alone two” Marcella moans while the two men start to fuck her hard and deep as they treat her like a fuck toy to be used for their black shafts. “Good girl now tell us slut! Tell us how much you love it and that you want to get addicted to them” Kahlil grunts while holding Marcella as his friend pounds that tight hole hard and deep as well.

“Ooh fuck I love it so much aaah fuck mmm more please more” Marcella moans and begs “please keep fucking more until I can’t live without black cocks in my life aaah I’ll never let a white dick inside me again” Kahlil grins and moans and takes a picture of the three of them fucking and the delighted expression on Marcella’s face as she loses her mind not thinking straight. “Such a good little slut! It has been a while since we blacked one who wasn’t already” Terry grins while his hops move like a piston and the other black man following his example...

“Such a nice fat ass aaah so tight it is going to make me cum already aaah take my black jizz, you horny white slut!” Terence howls. “Fuck! Aaaah take my black seed in your breeding hole you bitch!” Kahlil roars when the two of them start pumping there seed deep inside the nurse who screams in utter bliss “oooh yes please pour your black seed inside me aaah inject my new drug inside me aaah please all of it! Aaaah I want all your cum inside me!” Marcella moans and begs and the thugs are only too happy oblige who keep their black poles buried deep inside while load after load gets shot inside.

When they pull out, Marcella gets to her knees while she is drunk on orgasm when Kahlil makes another picture of her and their dicks in it. He types a message first adding the pictures he took and presses send with a smile “that one has gone to all our homies” he grins before sending another one with the same pics before he puts his phone away.

The two of them rub their chocolate shafts against the redheaded nurse’s face who starts licking them of all that hot seed which starts to make both men hard as a rock again. “Time for round three, you black cock loving whore” Terry grins as the two of them start to ravage Marcella once again.

Kitty walks in the park towards the spot her friends told her to go to and giggles when she finds them. “Mmm hello slut, we got one cunt and two cocks so why don’t you join us” Kahlil greets with a smirk on his face while his dick is buried deep in Marcella’s mouth while Terrence has the full enjoyment of Marcella’s cunt stretched around his shaft.

“Don’t mind if I do” Kitty giggles and undresses much to the delight of the two men when Kahlil pulls out of the redhead’s mouth and makes sure Kitty faces her lover before he plunges his black cock deep inside her pussy. “We’ve been fucking this ho for an hour now and she has really taken to black cocks, she sounds just like you now” Terence grins and Kitty looks in Marcella’s eyes and giggles. “I can see that” she moans when that black pole starts to fuck her hard and she wraps her arms around Marcella’s neck and kisses her deeply.

Marcella blinks for a second and starts kissing back as her arms wrap around the neck of Kitty. The two of them moan in the kiss while the two men fuck them hard and deep. “Fuck this is so hot aaah never had bitches who would do this aaah!” Kahlil moans while pounding Kitty’s kitty. “Damn right aaah we’re going to do a lot more pounding with these sluts after today” Terry grunts and his friend agrees and moans as the four of them continue having sex in the park until the men’s balls are completely drained.

While the men start to dress, they watch to see the two women eating one another out slurping all their seed out of the other’s holes. Terry grins telling his friend that it looks so hot and his friend nods who responds that this will not be the only time they will fuck these sluts together. “Perhaps next time we can round up some friends to join in the fun” Terrence says and Kahlil nod before the two of them leave the two women alone.

“What happened to you two?” Jenny asks when she sees her lover and daughter walk into their home. “Marcella ran into two of my friends who showed her the pleasures of black cocks and I believe they got her completely hooked on them” Kitty grins “principal Long might have been the start of it but those two made sure that the only cock she wants inside her is black, I think” Jenny claps in her hand happily “ooh that is great news, now we can all have fun together” Kitty grins and nods and shows her mother the two pictures she received which gets a big smile on the older woman’s face.

“I wanted to talk about our shopping date tomorrow but I think we should let Marcella rest after such an experience and talk about it during the school break” Jenny says while she offers Marcella her shoulders who wraps an arm around it and the two hot blondes take her to her room gently putting her on her bed where she falls asleep immediately.

Jenny smiles warmly at their guest before she goes downstairs with her daughter where they sit at the table. “Have you noticed that she has not put her wedding ring back on after our live show nor asked for it?” Jenny asks her daughter who thinks about it and her blue eyes widen when she realizes what her mother meant. “Mhm and coach Black told me that Willie has not claimed her as his but said that he wanted to claim her like he did me but I told him that she is ours and put our claim on her” the blonde milf says with a grin on her face “it certainly surprised him”

Kitty giggles in response “I bet it did but I am sure he thought it was hot as well, you should have seen how those black men reacted when Marcella and I started to make out right in front of them” Jenny giggles before saying “I heard coach Black say something about that and something about women marrying to one another? I can’t fully recall” The daughter replies “I’m sure it will come to you but for now let’s plan for tomorrow together and we’ll let our guest…hmm I think we should not see her as our guest anymore after all we have done together but we’ll decide on what kind of relationship we’re having later, for now focus on tomorrow” 

Jenny nods as she and Kitty start making plans for a full afternoon of shopping and maybe more.

To be continued


End file.
